


I shouldn't have read that ._.

by NikiMouse221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Dean, Crack, Inspired by Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, M/M, Sam Ships It, Shipper!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiMouse221/pseuds/NikiMouse221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a file Charlie left on his computer, he finds out it's a Destiel fanfic she saved for later and, Chuck knows why, he decides to read it. </p><p>or the one in which Sam reads Twist and Shout and understands Dean really loves Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I shouldn't have read that ._.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



> I wrote it in less than an hour in the middle of the night so excuse me if it's not my best work :\

Sam read the last few words and closed his laptop. He wiped the tears off his face and got up. It was almost 3 AM, he's been reading for almost 5 hours and he does not regret it.  
Some might say that reading about your older brother and his best friend falling in love is an extremely weird thing to do, and usually Sam would agree, but this... This... Thing, he read, it was a masterpiece.  He was doing some research on his laptop when he stumbled across a folder named "Charlie's. do not open" he figured Charlie had made this folder on his computer before she... umm... left.  
After a couple of minutes of debating himself on whether he should take a look inside the folder he finally decided to open it, whatever it was, Charlie wouldn't mind now.

The folder was full of other folders, they all had weird names, most of which Sam didn't recognize.  
He was about to close the folder when he saw a folder called "Destiel". Curiosity overtook him and he clicked it.

Inside was a concerning amount of drawings of his brother and the Angel in positions Sam never wanted to see them in. He started regretting clicking on the restricted folder when he saw a document called "BEST.FANFIC.EVERR" . He doesn't know what took over him but there he was, 5 hours later, crying like a freaking baby, wondering if he could ever listen to Elvis again. Sam wasn't the crying-over-books type usually, but this fanfic really was something.

He opened the fridge to get a not-so-midnight snack and as he sat at the table and started eating his salad he heard footsteps behind him.  
"Heya Sammy, still up doing nerdy stuf- were you crying?" Dean's expression quickly changed from a tired smirk to a very concerned look. "It's.. It's really nothing, Dean." Sam tried to smile but he couldn't even look at his brother. He suddenly remembered all the times he read about Dean and Cas getting intimate in the last 5 hours and cringed. "Sam, Is everything ok?" Dean was on his knees in front of Sam, trying to find his gaze. "Yeah.. I'm fine Dean, relax" he looked at his brother and forced a smile.

Dean stood up and got himself a glass of water and set opposite to Sam, still concerned about his brother's strange behavior . Sam's thoughts were still in the story he's just read.  
"Dean!" he said louder then he intended "do you dig Elvis??" he asked without thinking, his voice shaking.  
The random question took Dean by surprise . He thought for a moment, "ummm.. I guess so.. _I can dig Elvis_ " Sam inhaled sharply. Dean was never so confused in his life. "Dude, are you sure you're ok?"  
"I said I'm fine." Sam held back the tears. He looked up at his brother.

A million thoughts ran through his mind, he remembered reading about Dean and Cas dancing in Cas' living room to Elvis, he remembered reading how they were happy on the beach, and how devastated Dean was when the love of his life was taken away from him. He was certain this story hurt him more than any other "Destiel" shipper out there, as he saw Cas and Dean interact all the time. He then remembered Dean's heartbroken face when he found out Cas'd betrayed them, the dead look on his face when Cas became "God", his tear-filled eyes when he found out Cas'd given his body to Lucifer.  
He also remembered Dean's joy when Cas came back to him.

Realization began to slowly dawn upon him. How on earth did he not realize in sooner?!

He must've looked very shocked as Dean stood up again and placed a hand on his forehead. "Sam! Do you hear me? Do you feel ok??" Sam blinked. He was not ok. He just spent 5 hours reading a beautiful, _fictional_ , love story involving his brother and his friend and now he realized his brother was, in fact , really in-love with said friend. He had to do something before Dean lost Cas again, like he'd lost him to sickness in the fic, like he almost lost him to Lucifer few months ago.

"I'm fine, Dean. I swear. It's just that I've read this really sad... online... book, and I can't quite snap out of it." he said calmly. Dean, still, was very confused.  
"An online bo- What the heck Sammy?! You were crying because of a freaking _book_?!"   
"Yes. It was beautiful, and sad. But I wouldn't expect you to understand, after all, you're allergic to feelings, aren't you?"  Sam tried to hide his the smirk, he had a plan, and it couldn't fail.  
"what makes you think I would not enjoy this.. book?" Dean was offended by Sam's comment. "It's just that you're not the romantic type, are you?" Sam said as he stood up  
"I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight" he announced and left the kitchen, leaving Dean alone with his computer.  

Dean looked at the laptop and then at the door. He waited a few minutes to make sure Sam wasn't coming back, and then opened his computer.  
"I'll show him 'not romantic'." he mumbled to himself as he opend the documant.  
At first he was a bit taken aback by the word "Destiel" in front of him and the fact that his baby brother actually read a, probably inappropriate, story about him. But he was too curious and determined to prove Sam wrong, to let it go, so he began reading.

 

                                                         ***********************************

 

It was approximately  10AM when Dean had finished reading.  
The story left Dean with an aching heart, a runny nose, red eyes, and one thought.

He had to wake Cas up and tell him everything before he lost him again.                       

**Author's Note:**

> ps. Sam was very pleased to find the two of them curled up under the covers on Cas' bed later that day ^^


End file.
